LionHeart
by Potius Mori
Summary: Squall was just a normal guy until he was thrown off his own path to preform a different adventure. How will Squall feel about being a weapon, or in other terms, a tool. Manga based for Soul Eater


**HA first dibs on this crossover! Hope you like the story! Italic texts are thoughts and Bold texts are author notes. **

**Obviously, I don't own either of these stories (though I wish I did)**

**Ballroom, Balamb Garden**

_What fun… _the newly appointed SeeD thought as he leaned up against a pillar in front of the main dance floor. Of course, he would have stayed as far away from the dance floor as possible, but the far wall was occupied by table full of gourmet food and hungry students. He decided that at least the people on the dance floor would be too busy with their partners to ever even try to talk to him.

A woman with an unusual hairstyle walked by and handed Squall a small drink, but said nothing. _Most of these waitresses are too talkative anyway…_ he reached down to grab money for a tip, but she just continued on.

"Yo!" a familiar voice called out.

Once Squall relaxed against the pillar, Zell ran up. _Of course he wouldn't have a partner to dance with_.

"S'up Squall? Heh-heh, I guess we're both SeeDs now huh?"

_No kidding_

"Put it there, man!" Zell yelled in his awkwardly loud way, sticking his hands out.

"…"

"Well, that's typical of you. See ya!"

Squall let out a smile sigh, relieved that "none stop chatter-box" had run away. He decided to look for the waitress and wait for her to come back around so he could give her the tip.

He looked around but couldn't find her. He had noticed Selphie had walked in front of him but he continued to look for the waitress, ignoring the new SeeD.

He'd become aware that Selphie had been looking at him without saying anything for a while.

"Oh well, I didn't expect you to say yes anyway…" she sighed. "Did you see that waitress with the weird hair style? It looks so cool!"

Before Squall could ask where the woman went, Selphie had run off to talk to someone else. He decided to just let it go. _She left without the tip, it's not like she waited at all._

He looked up at the starry sky for a while, hoping to find something interesting. When he looked back down, a young black haired woman looked to him and smiled. Squall had never seen her at the school before, and this was a student exclusive dance. As she walked up to him, he let out a small sigh.

_Great. Probably a new student. Whether she is or not, I wish she would just leave me alone. _He thought as he looked down at the ground, hoping she would get the hint.

"You're the best looking guy here." She smiled as she bent over to look into is face. "Dance with me?"

The scared, newly appointed mercenary said nothing as he took a drink.

She shrugged slightly and let her head fall back a little bit, "Let me guess… You only dance with people you like."

Squall, once again just sighed and looked off to the side. From the corner of his eye he finally found the waitress who gave him his drink. She seemed to be coming toward them from Squall's right too. _Strange… she should be going all around the ballroom before she comes back here…_

"Ok then…" the new woman said. Squall was startled slightly when the woman extended her arm up to his face.

"You're-going-to-like-me…" she moved her hand around like she was casting some sort of spell or something. "You're-going-to-like-me…"

"…" He got a glimpse of the waitress from the corner of his eye right again. The glimpse was enough to tell something wasn't right.

_She had handed me my drink with her left hand and held the tray of beverages with her right. Now she's holding the tray with her left hand, and her left hand is behind her back. She seems to be eyeing the woman in front of me too…_

"…I can't dance" he decided to say. She seemed to be very patient so he decided it best to continue the conversation in hopes of finding an end to it.

"You'll be fine. Come on." She smiled. Squall noticed the waitress picking up speed.

_What the hell?_

The waitress had finally pulled out whatever she was reaching for behind her back. All Squall could tell was that it looked small and metallic and she was readying herself to swing it at the black haired women.

"I'm looking for someone." She gripped Squall's arm with a surprising iron-grip, "I can't be on the dance flooWOAH!"

Squall used her tight grip to his advantage as he yanked his arm back, throwing the woman behind the pillar and moving him right in front of the suspicious waitress. He swung his free arm out to parry the waitress's assaulting arm.

The waitress's arm seemed to reach around Squall's defending appendage as if her arms had no bone. Her forearm bent to avoid the parry and stuck what turned out to be a syringe into his shoulder. She injected some strange black liquid and leaving the needle in his arm.

The woman he had just 'took a bullet for' began to scream loud enough for the whole assembly to hear. SeeDs from the entire room began to run toward the commotion, preparing various magics.

The waitress summoned a broom from thin air and used it to fly to the glass ceiling of the ballroom. "I'm glad I'm a witch. You humans are annoying… I think Rinoa would have been a better lab rat, but you will have to do." She looked down at Squall.

He felt all of his muscles tighten as he fell to the floor. The woman the witch had referred to as Rinoa jumped to her knees next to Squall, trying to comfort him. A SeeD had also come to his side and, seeing the needle sticking in his arm, gave Squall a Remedy in hopes that would help with whatever was injected into his body.

Even his brain began to writhe in pain. He didn't know it was possible before, but he could hear the screams of Quezacotl, Shiva, Ifrit, and the newly acquired Siren within his own head. Their cacophonies screams would have been deafening if they were outside his head. In his current condition, all he could do was grind his teeth.

Squall could see that Zell had jumped into the air, no one will ever know how he achieved the ability to jump that high, to try and land a punch on the witch, but she seemed to dissolve into black arrows, causing Zell to miss and crash down on the dinning tables.

"HAHAHA!" the witch laughed as the arrows passed right through the ceiling and into the air. Squall could feel his own body tear itself apart as he saw his limbs begin to dissolve into the black arrows. Rinoa still looked down at him, too terrified to make a sound, but could only bawl her eyes out for the complete stranger that had just saved her life.

That was the last thing he saw before he lost his conciseness.

The screaming in his head continued, but not for long.

_Darkness…_

_Silence…_

_Is this death?..._

_No. She said I was a lab rat. Which would be better?_

"How could all the black blood be gone?" an angry female voice rang in his ears. Squall still couldn't see, but he could make out what he was hearing now that his Guardian Forces had become silent. _I wonder what became of them…_

"What if he wakes up? I don't know how to deal with that." Another voice echoed in his ears.

"Shut up kid!" a new voice yelled.

The first voice spoke again, "This test subject is useless. I'll just dump him somewhere…"

Squall suddenly went out cold once again.

**?**

"No! I won't let you stop me! Hehe… I need souls! Lots of souls! To protect my children! I'll make you into soap and make your weapon into tea cakes! Hehe…She sure looks sweet!" a warped voice screeched.

"That's disgusting. That even makes a guy as big as me almost feel sick! Tsubaki, chain scythe! You're going down Leonarda… Chenchewy?"

"… Cianciulli." Another woman's voice corrected.

Metal against metal rang through the streets of the strange city Squall awoke in. Still being tired and feeling weak, he used all his strength to crawl to the end of the alley he was unconscious in. He looked at his hands to see he was dangerously pale.

_Pale, weak, exhausted. Did I lose too much blood?_

Still lying on the ground, he felt around for any possible wounds or blood on the SeeD uniform he was still wearing. He felt nothing out of the ordinary so whatever wound he had was closed.

He looked back up to see what the fight was about. A deformed woman dressed like some sort over emphasized sorceress **(or as a Gypsy, but Squall wouldn't know what that is)** with axes for arms. _Where the hell am I?_

"Hehe… I've got you now!" the strange woman stared at a kid maybe a year or two younger than Squall.

The kid seemed very calm and collected. Until…

From behind the strange woman, "SPEED STAR!"

Somehow, an exact copy of the kid was racing toward Leonarda. She immediately swung her arm back, striking the kids arm. At his speed he plummeted into the building to Squall's right, throwing debris over top of the pale SeeD.

_Who yells the attack to the enemy before you do it?_

The kid who was sitting calmly in front of the colorful sorceress suddenly transformed into a slightly older young lady. "Black Star!" she yelled in concern.

"Now to make tea cakes out of you! HEHE!" The monster bolted toward the young lady.

Squall used what little strength he had to push the wreckage off of his back. The rattling seemed to startle Leonarda.

"Wha?... I'll take your soul too! HEHE!... Wha?... where is your soul? You have no soul? AHHHH!"

Leonarda started to freak out and ended up fleeing from the scene.

Once out of the rubble, Squall flipped onto his back and almost passed out from exhaustion once again.

…

"Uh… are you ok?" the young lady asked standing over him.

Squall tried to ask where he was, but didn't realize how fatigued he was. All that came out was undecipherable mumbles.

"Maybe we should take you back the Death City… Oh! And I'm Tsubaki." She smiled gently before turning around and yelling "Black Star! Where are you?"

Out again…

**?**

"Ugh…" Squall grunted. He seemed to be lying on a hospital bed in what looked like a cheap infirmary for a school. When he looked at the people there, he saw Tsubaki, the kid who was probably Black Star, a black woman wearing cloth around her body like a mummy, and someone _or something _wearing some weird black garbs and a white mask in the shape of a skull. They were all talking at the other side of the room.

Tsubaki looked over to see a conscious Squall. "Oh! You're up!"

The person with the mask sort of 'bounced' toward the bed. "Maybe you can tell us who you are."

"…I would like to know who you are first." Squall said as polite as he could.

"Death."

"…"

Tsubaki laughed a little bit, "how do you know he speaks… that language, sir?"

Death and Squall just glared at her.

"What?"

"Uh…" Black Star scratched his head, "He was speaking English. What do you think he's speaking?"

"What? He was speaking Japanese!"

"No," Death interrupted, "He was speaking Latin! Strange, I haven't heard that language used since my father was around!"

Everyone stared at Death.

"I don't know of any of these languages you are even talking about." Squall said placing his face in palm. "I speak Common, as does most of the rest of the world."

…

"Who are you and where are you from again?" Death asked.

Squall thought for a bit, thinking out all of the scenarios if he did reveal his identity, but decided that the benefits would most likely out weigh the risks.

He cleared his throat, "I am Squall Leonhart, 8th level SeeD mercenary from Balamb Garden."

…

"Where is that?" Black Star asked, looking to everyone for an answer.

…

After hours of discussing and explaining, Squall had learned that he wasn't in Kansas anymore… I mean Balamb, but now in Death City at the DWMA. He had learned that the waitress who had stuck him was most likely a witch and had taken him from some other world, to the city of Rome, Italy where, luckily, Tsubaki and Black Star had found him. With the notation that they are of different worlds, Squall explained everything he knew about Balamb and Death explained that the DWMA also trains kids to be sort of like mercenaries. They had also guessed that because Squall could understand everyone of his world, he must have brought that with him to this world. They imagine that now when Squall speaks in his language, everyone hears him in their language.

Squall's face fell into his palm again, "This language thing doesn't make any scientific sense."

"Neither do your GF's." Black Star said rubbing his head. "Geez, I should have stayed in class. At least there the lesson is only an hour…"

"Black Star!" Tsubaki sighed, "We didn't come to skip class. We came to see if Squall was ok."

It even looked like Death was having a headache trying to figure this all out. "Well, maybe we should figure this out on another day. Until then, why don't you join the DWMA? You said your school trained you to be a mercenary? This would be perfect for you!"

"I guess I don't have any better option, I accept."

"Great!" Death bounced up, "Now are you a Meister or a Weapon?"

"…"

Tsubaki sighed and politely asked, "Can you change into a weapon or do you use someone else who can?"

"What?"

At the thought of changing into a weapon, his right forearm changed into a strait blade and his left into the barrel of a revolver.

"So you are a weapon!" Death exclaimed.

Squall thought it again and transformed his arms back to normal. The initial shock made even an emotionless guy like Squall speechless, but he eventually was able to pull himself together. "So I am…"

"Now to find you a partner! First, we should take a good look at you soul wave le… well that's odd."

"What." Squall sighed, just tired of all that had been happening to him in the past day. (Or what seemed like a day)

"I can't find your soul. I don't specialize in soul perception, but I should be able to see it."

Squall just looked out the window. There was no way he could comprehend the concept of the soul today, so he just did what he did best.

"…"

"Oh well, we will find you a partner soon enough. Until then, I want to hold you in full weapon mode. I've never seen someone with the same combination of weapons as you. Transform your hand into a handle first, please."

*sigh* "Yes, sir."

Abruptly, the former SeeD's right hand turned into a gun handle. Once Death went to hold the handle, an electric shock went through Death's body, causing him to jerk back a little.

…

"Well, that's the first soul wave length that I, a Shinigami, wasn't compatible with. Oh well. I guess we'll leave you be for now. Back to class you two!" he turned to Black Star and Tsubaki.

"Ah, No! I can use Squall! A guy as big as me can deal with anything!"

Black Star reached out and grabbed the handle, causing sparks to fly everywhere and him to fly out the door.

Death walked out the door obviously annoyed. "SHINIGAMI CHOP!" *BANG*

Both Squall and Tsubaki face palmed.

**Well, that was a little longer than I was expecting. Most chapters are going to be 2000 words. Any way, I don't know when I will get the next chapters out seeing how school has started recently but I will get them out as soon as possible. Sooner if I get enough Reviews!**


End file.
